<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You look just like your mother by DanikaEliza19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399949">You look just like your mother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaEliza19/pseuds/DanikaEliza19'>DanikaEliza19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey, Robert&amp;Cora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, References to Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaEliza19/pseuds/DanikaEliza19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora new someday this secret would be out, was she ready for it? Was she ready for her? Would this be the start or the end of something worth having?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A letter for her ladyship m’lord’ </p>
<p>‘Thank you Carson I’ll take it to her’</p>
<p>As Robert ascending the grand staircase up to the private world he shared with his wife he noticed the odd looking stamp on the letter, torn at the edges, he knew who it was from her mother.</p>
<p>As Robert reached the threshold for where the most inflated moment of his marriage took place he took a deep shadow breath and entered to be greeted by the most beautiful sight he knew would remained in his mind for the entire day, there stood Cora with her hair falling on her back cascading down like a river, he didn’t think it could get anything better than this. </p>
<p>‘Good morning my darling one’ </p>
<p>‘Your in a very good mood my husband’ </p>
<p>‘Well to start every morning like this, you standing in the light with a smile, there world is at peace when you are like this’</p>
<p>‘Very sweet of you, what’s that?’ </p>
<p>‘A letter my dear, for you I’m guessing from America’ </p>
<p>Cora took one look at the letter and smiled brightly knowing in fact it was from her mother, the swirls on her letters were noticeable and poignant in every letter she gets from her.  </p>
<p>Robert stood watching her, watching roam her hand over the letter like it was made of silk, he heard a low whisper ‘I do miss her at this time of the year’, referring to thanksgiving coming up Robert new how much it meant her but it wasn’t a English tradition so didn’t busters and the concept fully but always tried for her.</p>
<p>Robert sighed and replied ‘I know you do my dear it’s time to be with family and we will see her soon I have no doubt about it’ </p>
<p>Cora turned and gave Robert a heartfelt smile and opened the letter, he sat their patiently waiting for her to finish reading the letter that almost felt like a book due to the amount of writing that was on the pages however he wanted to spend as much time with her before they went there separate ways for the day so he silently watching on  until seeing her close the letter, which brought him out of his retrieve. ‘Anything new? With your mother’ </p>
<p>Cora sat silently going over what the letter had said when she felt Robert gentle hand glide over her own, ‘ are you alright my dear?’ </p>
<p>Cora jolted and looks lovingly at Robert,</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry Robert I was in a world of my own, it’s my mother she is coming here, to England, to London with Harold’ </p>
<p>Robert face went blank as if he’d just been brought out of his own skin and as quickly as he pulled a annoyed face it went away because he noticed the sound heavy breathing coming from his wife and noticed the tears coming from Her face.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong my dear? This is happy news?’ </p>
<p>Cora started to sobbed quietly </p>
<p>‘Cora, my dearest one please tell me what is wrong?’</p>
<p>Cora looked straight  at Robert with tears in her eyes not knowing how to say what she needed to without causing the hurt she had tried to hide from for many years.</p>
<p>One word at a time as Robert concern grew, Cora choked those six words that no one really wants to hear... </p>
<p>‘Robert, I have something to tell you!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The truth is freeing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth as much as it hurts will set her free, someone day she meet her, maybe some day soon?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Robert, I have something to tell you!’ </p>
<p>The worry lines again appeared on Roberts face, his concern reaching its climax as Cora sobs continue to flow.</p>
<p>‘My darling, whatever it is please tell me! Your scaring me, will fix whatever it is’</p>
<p>Robert continued to plead with Cora until her cry turned into a subtle wimper, and they pained expression on her face started to leave her. </p>
<p>‘My love I have been carrying a secret with me for 20 years, a secret from you the one person that should no the truth’ </p>
<p>‘Cora, your really worrying me now so whatever it is just tell me and we can figure this out, </p>
<p>‘ remember I love you Robert’ </p>
<p>‘And I you my love no matter what’</p>
<p>Cora raised to sit next to Robert, finally allowing her self to set free front he secret she has held in her heart for so long. </p>
<p>‘2 years after Sybil was born we were going through a rough patch and I know deep down how much you wanted a son and I knew in my heart that I don’t think we were destined for that,</p>
<p>‘Cora it doesn’t matter to me you know that, we have three healthy girls’ </p>
<p>‘Had’ </p>
<p>‘Yes had but what does this have to do with this and yours mother letter’ </p>
<p>Cora got up to step away, already toting the distance eve teen which she knows inevitably will be there because of her actions</p>
<p>‘During this time I found out I was pregnant, Robert I was so scared what If it was another girl how would deal with that, how would your mother deal with that? I couldn’t face it. So when I started to show I told you a friend of mine and die and went to America for the funeral’</p>
<p>‘Lauren, your friend she died, yes I remember, so that wasn’t true? Sorry I missing the point... you were pregnant? And didn’t tell me?’ Trying to struggle his anger out of concern for Cora he changed into a warmer tone and continued.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry please carry on, you were pregnant and the child?’ </p>
<p>‘I stayed there Untill the birth and it was a girl, a beautiful little girl but I panicked, I had failed you yet again, I had one job to do when marrying you and that was give you an heir and I failed’ </p>
<p>Cora repeated those dreaded lines several times, now both pacing the room not knowing where to look or what to say, Robert knew he had to break the silence he had to no more, he wanted to know more.</p>
<p>Robert paced more making the distance between them as wide as their home countries, he didn’t know what to say or do or how to feel, normally Cora would remake about that being the English in him but this time was different, he was truly utterly shocked and unsure of what to do. </p>
<p>Cora glazed over at him trying to read whatever features there was that showed how he felt, of course she knew that, disappoint, upset and hurt but they needed to talk this through because this was just the beginning and she was yet to tell him the most important part...</p>
<p>Their little girl, now all grown up is coming to England with her grandmother, how was she going to break this to him and the rest of her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me a bit of time this will work out, this story has been playing in mind for a while</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s all or nothing for these two, honesty is their new vow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora avoided Robert for days and he knew it, everytime she would stop dead in her tracks when she stole a glance at him then rather hastily changing her direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert could feel the tension rising even though he thought they had got everything out that they needed too.He knew he needed to catch her, how ridiculous that sounds needing to catch ones wife but he know he had to do it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Robert waited for that moment when Baxter would leave quietly out of her ladyship room, he charged in and locked the door, Cora face stuck from shock.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Robert what are you doing?’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘We are having a conversation! I’ve tried to get you alone but you wouldn’t let it’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Robert I’m sorry you feel that way we can discuss whatever you like’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Good, right... well, what are you not telling me?’ Sighed Robert </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m sorry, what are you talking about?’ Innocently Cora replied knowing it would work on Robert this time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘There’s something your hiding and we’re not doing that anymore, we’re not lying to each other, we’re rebuilding our marriage by telling each other what’s important’ frustratedly Robert sat down on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Your right, I’m sorry, of course we are! Here goes... Our daughter the one you didn’t know about, the one who is in America’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yes’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well she may not be in America right now as speak’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Cora’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘She’s currently on a boat here with my mother and my friends from home. I’m sorry Robert I didn’t know if you could take the news after the other day, we’re going to have to meet her, we’re going to have to tell the girls, Robert please say something!’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well my darling looks like it’s no longer going to be a secret, I think now more than ever we need to be honest with our family, together we can sort this and we can meet our little girl and welcome her to our family’ Robert smiled slowly at his wife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘That’s easier said than done Robert, have you met our family’ laughed Cora with a hint strain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Come on, we can do this, your normally the one who has faith not me, we need that faith more than ever! My love this will all work out’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cora sighed falling into Robert lap wanting to be near him and feel his arms around her, feeling like home and there hearts wrapped together, she enjoyed staying like this in their intimate moments feeling safe and calm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘You know a trip would do us all good, London perhaps perfect way to bring everyone together, our family and our new daughter, seeing your friends for the first time in years, you’ll have the best time seeing Andie, she your best friend and she might be able to curve it turning into tragedy you see at the opera’ Robert laughed squeezing Cora a bit more tightly than usual. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Robert that is not funny, but yes being in London with everyone would be wonderful, hopefully our young daughter will like London and I’m sure Andie will have the best time with us, I miss her a lot... thank you Robert! You always know how to make me feel better!’ <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning in his arms Cora placed a soft kiss on his parting lips waiting for her, always waiting wanting their mouths to collide because every time was like the first time with them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well that’s what I’m here for darling, now come on we’ve got some planning to do!’ They both exhaled and untangled themselves, ready to go downstairs and continue their day, counting down the days until they would be in London, their entire family.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introducing Klara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There little girl all grown up, hair as dark as a raven</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they arrived at Grantham house in the bustling streets of London, everyone is blissfully unaware of the storm that is brewing there way, except two, Robert and Cora had been uneasy the entire train ride, switching sides, secret conversations and grabbing each other’s hands, everyone noticed but said nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they all meet in the drawing room before dinner is served, now was the perfect time to discuss the upcoming events and drop the bombshell on their daughters.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I have some news I’d like to share, that we’d like to share’ Robert looked loving over at Cora who could only looked pained in these moments</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Is someone dead’ Mary commented </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Is someone ill’ Edith pondered </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘No no none of that, myself and your mama have something to tell you all but we need you all to bear with us and not interrupted until we’re done’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Of course’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Ok’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Go on then’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘20 years ago your mama fell pregnant with another child, it was a beautiful little girl but we were going through a rough patch, so your mama went to America to stay with your grandmother and not wanting to bring a child back into a marriage that was having trouble she left the child there to grow up in America’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I know it sounds awful but we managed to work things out and by the time we had that little girl had already got comfortable with her surroundings and was flourishing in America, and my mother finally had someone to look after, I know how it sounds and I know your probably thinking how could I do it to her and to your papa and to you all but I knew she would group mow up safe and loved and well looked after’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yes their is to be no blame put on your mama she did what she thought was best, and we have had this discussion and we’re fine, that is until two weeks ago we got a letter from your grandmother saying she was coming to England and bringing our long lost daughter with her’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘And we’ll we really want to meet her, and get to know her’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Ok say something now if you need too’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘What makes you believe she’ll want to meet us’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Mary don’t say that, of course she’ll want to meet us, we’re her family’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Ooh Edith still no naive, they left her in a different country with our grandmother who is eccentric and...’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Mary’ Robert warned</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I’m sorry mama I meant no offence’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘No course you didn’t, you never do’ Cora said tensed </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Well now that’s all out in the open, I expect you all to treat her with respect, and be kind and remember no matter what you think of America she family and so his your grandmother and your uncle Harold’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Tom you’ve been awfully quiet, what is it?’ Cora said walking to the window where Tom stands </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘It will be nice having a younger sister, perhaps she’ll look like Sybil?’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘I hope she does’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Because it means she looks like you and not Robert’ Tom laughed </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Yes but don’t tell him I said that’ she laughed with him </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next few days went seemingly, no one really mentioned the looming thought of the Americans about to arrive in London, until the day actually came and everyone was as tense as the next person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The evening came around and you could feel the nerves raidiating of everyone, everyone off in their corners whispering and taking a big gulp of whisky then needed, when a the bell rang and the door opened and Martha Levinson voice could be heard in the next room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Martha entered the room with her son Harold, she looked over the faces she so often it missed but would never say it aloud</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘ my darling Cora’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Mama I’ve missed you’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘And I you my darling, Robert, Mary, Edith, Arh Tom lovely to see you again, violet always a pleasure and Mrs Crawley lovely to see you’ Martha grazed everyone with a light kiss on the cheek moving down the line, when all of a sudden Martha turned to the door way and said </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Are you alright my dear, please join us’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyones heads wasted no time in turning at the door wanting to catch a glimpse at their new family member, out of nowhere appeared this beautiful dark haired young lady with emerald eyes and a emerald dress to match with delicate lace sleeves and the new trend of wearing heals on their shoes to make one appear taller.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Klara, allow me to introduce the Crawley family’ </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first ever fanfic with these two! Absolutely in love with Robert and Cora and wanted to try my own 🖤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>